Nitta Kōzō
Nitta Kouzou is the coach of Komadai Fujimaki High School. Under his tutelage, Komadai High has won 3 consecutive Major Tournaments back to back, namely the 89th Summer Koshien, the Meiji Jingu and the 84th Spring Koshien. Appearance Nitta is a middle-age man with a bald head. He always has a stern look on his face. Character As the baseball coach of Komadai, Nitta is an experienced coach and often employs the pitcher relay strategy. He also seems to be highly calculative as he would purposefully cultivate a stressful environment and would harshly scold his team in order to knock out overconfident attitudes and enhance his team's performance. He is also very decisive and would be sticking closely to his laid out relay strategy and seemingly uninfluenced by the desires of his players. On the other hand, Nitta is a very dedicated coach as he is seen cleaning up the snow field himself so that his players can practice. History Act I Nitta was first seen in the 89th Summer Koshien as the coach who led Komadai Fujimaki to the Final where his team faced against Inashiro Industrial High. Komadai would then become the Champion of the Tournament, beating Inajitsu 3-2, in a tightly contested match that was extended to 14 innings by utilizing a 4-pitchers relay strategy. Nitta was praised for his skillful relay and decisive pitcher command. Act II Nitta is first seen again early in Act II where his team participated in the 84th Spring Senbatsu Tournament. In Komadai's gathering room, Nitta arrives and tells Hongou that he will be playing as the relief in the first round match and adds that because the first match is important, playing the best members available were necessary. Hongou, ordered to play relief despite being the Ace of the team, displayed an angry expression in respond to Nitta's words. Nitta would then has Hongou played relief for the 2nd match as well and would constantly scolds Hongou for various things ranging from his behaviors towards the mass media and the way he pitches. It would be revealed in the 3rd round match against Seidou High that Nitta's reason for not using Hongou as the starting pitcher was because he wanted to preserve Hongou's strength for the later stage of the Tournament.Act II - Chapter 5 In addition, Nitta 'special treatments' towards Hongou was to purposefully stresses out the later in order to elevate his performance and growth because Nitta realized Hongou has a natural talent of performing better the more stressed out he is. Due to this, Nitta would be willing to become a demon as long as he can further Hongou's growth. Nitta's strategy turned out to be highly effective. Feeling irritated after having to play relief for 2 consecutive matches as well as his swelling competitive drive towards Furuya, Hongou vented out his frustration and pitched a complete shut-out game against Seidou. Nitta would repeats his strategy in Semi-Final where he had Hongou sit out of the game and later unleashed him to pitch a complete game in Final. Hongou delivered another shut-out game against Seiseisha and Komadai won their 3rd consecutive Major Tournament. During the off season, Nitta harshly scolded his team for being overconfident after winning the Senbatsu and prohibited them from practicing with the ball completely until the Golden Week period where they have to play invitational matches.Act II - Chapter 64 Despite taking away a majority of his team's practice, Nitta was able to achieved his objectives which was to fire up his player and keep them hungry to win more titles, especially Hongou. Trivia TBA Quotes TBA References Category:Male Characters Category:Komadai Fujimaki High School